poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrived in Looney Tunes Town (Antuari's Story)
Antauri made it here and they saw the Formless at the Race Track Antauri: Formless! Time for me to stop you! Lola: Watch out! He saw a Car coming and Dodge it Antauri: That was close. Lola: Are you alright? He saw Mac, Tosh and Lola, so they went to the Town Antauri: Thank you for saving me, I mean it. The name's Antauri. Lola: It's great to meet you, Antauri. Mac: And what are you doing? Running out of the course like that? Tish: That's right! It's against the rules. Lola: I'm know you had your reasons, but I can't say that I approve either. Antauri: Well, rules don't apply when you're up against the Formless. Mac: Whoa. You just sounded like Sylvester. Tosh: And he's up there. He saw him up there Sylvester: Disguised in shadows, the rogue trader reigns! He jump down Sylvester: I am Captain Dark the Cat! He strike a pose Sylvester: And you must be the one who I almost got you killed from that track. Wait a moment... How come I don't know you from somewhere? Are you a new racer or something? Antauri: I'm.... Not a Racer. Sylvester: Must be sad, for you to give up. For trying to stop a prime racer like me from getting a new record. But we all have to play the rules, okay? He left Mac: Now, hold on a minute! You're the cheater who's always breaking the rules for this! Antauri: I can't say racing interesting me, but I need to defeat the Formless? Can you tell how I can stop them? Tosh: Are you talking about the Monsters that looks a skeletons? Antauri: Yes. Lola: Well, we've only even seen the monster on the tracks... Mac: Of course! Antauri, you just need to enter the races! And while you're at it, take out that mean Captain Dark the Cat down a notch or two. He's always breaking the rules and causing so much trouble here in town. Antauri: All I need to do is to become a Racer? They nodded yes Lola: And I'm sure I don't have to tell you- Antauri: I already know. I'll play by the rules. Lola: That's great! Tosh: Yes! Antauri is gonna be a new racer! Mac: Just enter the race and you have to be ready. I'll get you signed up and everything. Antauri is racing and he defeat Captain Dark Sylvester: My Kart have been broken! You guys just Wait- next time, I'll claw all of you! He left with his Kart Mac: Brilliant! I hope he's gone for good. Nobody's gonna vote for a cat like you, Sylvester! Antauri: His name is Sylvester? And what kind of vote? Lola: Mac means the millions dreams award- it's a very popular part of our dream festival. Everyone in town votes for who we think is the most exemplary citizen. Mac: And since everybody knows how much of a troublemaker Sylvester is... He probably figured wearing a Disguise was the only way he'd get any votes. Tosh: No votes means no prize. Mac: And even though, the prize is all he really wants anyway. He doesn't care about being a good citizen. Lola: And I think it's very bad. The award is supposed to help is appreciated, how much we all look out for each other every day. Mac: And one thing for sure. I'm voting for Antauri! Your racing really saved the day against those skeletons! Tosh: And hurray for Antauri! Antauri: (Chuckled) Well, I got something out of it, too. I learned that you don't always have to bend the rules to reach your goals. And all this time. I've been staring into the darkness... But... It doesn't matter that I have to jump in.